I Promise
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Ziva has gone, and Tony is left alone with no one to comfort him... Tiva. One-shot.


_**A/N: Here's a little one shot/drabble I came up with while listening to John Mayer's Dreaming with a Broken Heart. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Tony woke up with a gasp, and hit arm touched the cold, empty space next to him. He was about to call her name when he realized…

She was gone.

He rolled out of bed to get ready for work, and he hit the floor on his knees, and collapsed against the side of the bed, tears streaking down his face and his breathing getting labored as he fought for control over his own body.

Had she ever actually been here?

Tony stumbled toward the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. As he was toweling it dry, he heard the door bell ring. He pulled a bathrobe on, and walked down the stairs. He opened the door.

She stared at him. His eyes were dull and lifeless. They emanated pain and longing for someone.

"Tony?" she asked, and he stared at her.

"Is it really you?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"It's really me." She smiled, and he still stared at her.

"I dreamed of you coming back… Maybe I'm still dreaming. Maybe I'll wake up with roses in my hands." He said bitterly. She walked in, and turned her back to him as she closed the door.

When she turned around, to his surprise, she was crying.

"I'm sorry. I had to go." She said, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't get a choice. I only just managed to come and say goodbye."

"You left me." Tony said dully, feeling tears begin to make their way down his face too. "You went. You were gone."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Tony leaned in and kissed her tenderly, just to check that it really was her and not a hallucination. He pulled away ever so slightly.

"I am back. Really I am." She whispered against his lips.

He kissed her again, and again. And again. He lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs and laid her on his bed. He lay next to her and stared into the tranquil depths of her hypnotizing brown eyes.

"You're back." He said. "For real?"

"For real." She replied, stroking her fingers down the side of his face.

"For real, real? Pinky promise permanent real?" She smiled at the words Abby had used before.

"Yes, pinky promise permanent real." It sounded stupid saying it, but it somehow seemed to cement her staying.

"If I go to sleep, when I wake up, will you still be by my side?" He asked softly.

"Of course." She replied, stroking his lips with her finger gently. His hand moved down her side, remembering the curves of her body. He had never forgotten them.

"You'll stay?" He asked, and she smiled at how many different versions of the same question he could find.

"I will stay." She agreed.

Tony remembered heated nights, romantic evenings and awkward moments. Snapshots of 'before' flashed through his mind.

Undercover missions.

In the rafters… disarming bombs.

Denying things about their alter-egos in McGee's Deep Six, while secretly agreeing with them.

Being… tired of pretending.

Sexual harassment talks… and tongues in ears.

Talking about 'page 57' and her saying he wanted to do it with her.

Doing page 57 with her.

Falling asleep on each other's shoulders.

Supposedly simulated sex… with secrets from the rest of the team.

Arguments over 'who crashed the car'… and unbuttoned shirts.

No personal space in janitor's closets.

Stolen glances across the bullpen.

Wishing for the other to come back.

She lay on the bed, and moved closer to him. He pulled her even closer, and she started to unbutton his shirt, starting from the top button.

Once she had undone all the buttons, she slipped the shirt off of him, and he removed her shirt as well. Sliding his hands around her back, he unhooked the clasps of her bra and dropped it on top of her shirt.

She unbuttoned the button of his pants, and unzipped them before he removed them himself.

She moved on top of him, straddling him, pinning him down. He pulled her tightly to him, and images flashed into his head, muddled images of previous nightly encounters.

She stroked his cheek and felt him stiffen. She chuckled.

"That was definitely not your knee." She whispered, her voice husky. He smiled.

"Definitely not." He agreed, sliding his arms around her tiny waist. He rolled over, so he was on top of her, their legs getting caught up in the sheets in the process.

She hooked her legs around his waist. She was still wearing her pants, and Tony felt the roughness of the material against his bare skin.

"I think we could do without them." He said, and removed them from her, his fingers tracing down her leg as he took them from her. She laughed: a light sound he had missed.

"That tickles." He laughed too as the moment was slightly broken, but not at all ruined.

Soon, no clothing was left on them. All they were clothed in was each other and a light frosting of sweat. Tony lay beside her, his breathing heavy from exertion. The bed covers had been kicked onto the floor, and her leg was over Tony's.

"Do you promise to never, ever leave me again?" He asked her, his eyes begging, searching.

"I promise."

"Stay with me, always? No matter what orders Mossad or your father give you?"

"I promise."

"Do things like that every night?" She smacked his arm.

"Tony!"

"Okay. Serious." His expression became serious once again.

"You promise to never leave me? Never to go?"

Ziva stared into his eyes, and unspoken words flowed between them. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I promise."

_**

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Reviews please!**_


End file.
